Short and sweet? 2
by Mysticpast
Summary: OK 10 one shots for InuYasha details inside.


**I pod shuffle challenge 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. If I did Kikyo would have died a horrible violent death

Ok so since the first time I did it, it was so fun I decided to do it again but in a different category. My other one is in Atomic Betty if anyone wants to read it. Ok this is probably crap too but please review. Flames will be used to roast my marshmallows 

**Come fly with me- Michael Buble**

InuYasha had tagged along with Kagome to a dance at her school. She warned him that he probably wouldn't like it but all he said was "Feh".

When the first dance came on InuYasha danced with her and span her around. It felt like she was flying! It felt so good to dance with him. She felt so protected in his arms. She wanted to dance forever.

**TNT-AC DC **

Sesshomaru was remembering a visit to a human village about 123 years ago. Human's had shied out of his path. No one stood in his way. They all feared him. A demon challenged him. Sesshomaru cut through him like nothing had stood there leaving clumps of demon flesh and spatters of blood behind him. No one stood in his way. He was the greatest!

**Sad Statue-System of a down **

Kagome and InuYasha were visiting her era. Kagome left InuYasha with the TV while she took a bath. He flipped through the channels. First a news cast proclaiming accidents and murders than a cheesy soap featuring big breasted nurses kissing handsome young doctors. Back to the news more murders, shootings and suicides. Kagome's world was a walking disaster! How did people live in this chaos killing one another and themselves for no apparent reason?

**Bridge to Nowhere-Sam Roberts**

Shippo and Sango were watching Miroku womanizing. Again. It was funny to Sango how he got nowhere with the entire woman yet saddening too. She loved him but he wouldn't stop womanizing! _He won't be getting anywhere with me either if he doesn't give this up!_ Thought Sango before walking away.

Miroku knew she was watching. Of coarse Miroku couldn't stop it was his nature after all! "Will you bare my child?" he asked a woman.

**Hitchen'a ride-Green day**

"Great I missed it!!" exclaimed Kagome watching the bus drive away." Now what am I suppose to do!?"

"Hey Kagome! Do you need a ride?" asked a familiar male voice that could only belong to Hojo.

"Sure" she said climbing into the car.

"Where are you headed?" he asked "Your not sick are you?"

"No I'm just heading down town." She replied.

"Ok! Hey I got you something for your arthritis!" exclaimed Hojo

Kagome: *sweat drop*

**I'm just a girl-No doubt**

Kagome visited a fruit merchant in a small town and tried to buy some fruit. The guy selling the fruit wouldn't talk to her and kept ignoring her.

"Excuse me!!!" she finally yelled

"I don't take orders from Woman! Where's your husband?" said the merchant before turning back to his fruit

'My what!?!?!?" exclaimed Kagome.

'Your husband now go!" he ordered

"Well I never!" replied Kagome. She got Miroku to go buy the fruit and almost had InuYasha beat the merchant up. Almost.

**One Week-Barenaked Ladies **

Sango and Miroku had a fight. Miroku was being stupid and Sango freaked out on him. That was a week ago. Sango wanted to apologize for over reacting she should be use to it by now right? But there was her pride to keep. Miroku wanted to apologize but it was in his nature to womanize!

"Sango! I'm so sorry! I really am I'll do whatever you want just please talk to me again!!" said Miroku. Sango could hold out longer than him any day!

**Streamline-System of a down **

Kagome had died. Some random guy on crack has shot her on her way to school. InuYasha wasn't there to protect her. InuYasha wouldn't take to anyone, he just stared into space. He couldn't believe she was gone. No one knew what to say to comfort him. He just stayed by the well. Except for when he broke into the jail cell they were holding the shooter. InuYasha literally tore his head off! InuYasha couldn't believe she was gone. He never said goodbye.

**I kissed a girl-Katy Perry **

Shippo had given a pretty village girl a flower necklace and she kissed him in return. Just a quick peck before blushing and running off. Miroku was so proud of him that Kagome nearly had to kill him to prevent him on furthering Shippo's knowledge on the female anatomy he was only 8! Shippo was really happy but all things come to an end. He left the village the next day.

**Bad Medicine-Bon Jovi **

Kagome had finally gone to Kouga after being severely upset by InuYasha. He willing accepted her. They spent time together and Kouga was very found of kissing her. He didn't mind being second. She came to him every time InuYasha pissed her off or she just missed his kisses. It shook up her every day life. She couldn't get enough of him! Se immediately loved sneaking around to see him, if InuYasha had a second love why couldn't she? She stayed a little longer with him every time, becoming addicted to his love and admiration. Did she even love InuYasha anymore? Probably not.

So there you go. Sucked like crap didn't it? Tell me if it did or not. Oh and if you know of anymore challenges. Flames will be used to toast my Marshmallows 


End file.
